Operation: BRAIN
by mah29732
Summary: Father along with his loyalists are planning to form an alliance with the Brotherhood of Evil and the Brain. They have come up with a major joint plan to destroy the Titans and the KND, that is if the Toiletnator doesn't screw things up...
1. A New Alliance

Operation: B.R.A.I.N.

Big plan

Runs

Amuck

In

Nearly gets everybody's butts kicked

Chapter 1: A New Alliance

It was an average day in Father's mansion. Father was in a secret communications room along with some of his inner circle which included villains like Mr. Boss along with Nightbrace and others. As all the villains were getting into their seats, Father pressed the button and a computer screen appeared. The image showed a picture of some sort of brain attached to some sort of electronic invention of some sort.

"Greetings" said the Brain, "you must be Father."

"Yes" said Father, "I am interested in forming an alliance with you. Since of course we seem to have the same enemies, you know."

"I know" replied the Brain, "and I know that you and your loyalists have had some hard times with defeating your enemy known as the Kids Next Door. I too am also planning on defeating my enemy, the Teen Titans."

"Of course those two groups are our main foes" said the Delightful Children as the Brain turned to them.

"You must be the Delightful Children" said the Brain, "I am glad we can finally meet. I can tell that you have had a lot of trouble with the Kids Next Door."

"Yes" said the Delightful Children, "but with their allies the Teen Titans, it's nearly impossible to defeat them."

"Not if you accept what to do with my plans" said the Brain, "it will improve your strategy against your foes."

"Hmm, interesting" said the Delightful Children, "we accept this alliance."

"And so do I" said Father.

"So what do we do with these Kids Next Dorks?" asked Chad as he pounded his fist on the table.

"That is up to me" replied the Brain, "the plan is very simple. The Kids Next Door and their allies the Teen Titans have outsmarted every villain Father has to offer to go toe to toe with them. And what makes matters worse is that the Teen Titans are the allies of the Kids Next Door. The only solution here is to destroy both of them."

"Which is?" asked Father.

"I'm getting to that" replied the Brain, "don't rush me. Anyway, I figure we can lure both of our enemies into a trap. It shouldn't be any type of trap, oh no, but a trap that will annihilate both troublesome teams. My Brotherhood of Evil shall take on the KND moon base Father and his minions have tried to destroy, while Father and members of my team make an assault not just against the KND Sector V tree house, but also against Titan Tower."

"Hmm, those pesky super powered teenagers do indeed cause a lot of trouble for us" said Mr. Boss.

"Then it's settled" said Father as he got up from his seat and walked toward the computer screen, "we accept this alliance with you to destroy our enemies."

"Good" said the Brain, "then I suggest that you and your minions get going on those plans. My second-in-command the Gorilla will send in the coordinates to Titans Tower. Please make sure that you pick your best villains to destroy the Teen Titans. I'll send a group of villains to help destroy the KND tree house of Sector V."

As the computer screen turns off, Father then turns around and studies the members of his team.

"So, who are you going to send in to destroy the Titans?" asked Mr. Boss, "Most of us can get our butts kicked by them."

"True" said Father, "but I'm planning on sending my teenage army against the Titans. Chad, I think it's time that you and Cree make a full frontal assault against Titan Tower."

"But I want revenge against my sister" complained Cree.

"Don't question Father" snapped Chad, "this is our chance in finally destroying those KN Dorks and any ally of them that believes in their same purpose."

"Hmm" said Cree, "perhaps you are right. I'll get Maurice to send another squad against Sector V."

"Make it a smaller squad of teenagers" added Father, "I want most of the teenager forces to attack the Titans and help the Brain's minions. The Delightful Children along with some new technology acquired by stealing Slade's equipment shall be used on the assault against the KND moon base with the help of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Excellent" said the Delightful Children, "we would love to see fireworks when the KND moon base is destroyed."

"Come on" said Mr. Boss as he was starting to get up from his seat, "let's get going. We shouldn't keep the Brain and his loyalists waiting."

As everybody was about to get up from their seats, the Toiletnator came right into the room.

"I thought you said the Toiletnator went to the new planet that was discovered?" asked Nightbrace to Mr. Boss.

"I did" replied Mr. Boss.

"Sorry that I'm late" said the Toiletnator as he was catching his breath, "did I miss the meeting?"

"You wouldn't last one nano second in the Brain's plans to destroy the Kids Next Door and the Teen Titans" said Father, "so we sent you on a wild goose chase."

"Hmm, I kind of figured that once I got to NASA they turned me away" said the Toiletnator.

"Look" said Mr. Boss, "you can't join in on any of the Brain's plans."

"You will give the Brain a headache" said Nightbrace.

"Yea, good one" said Chad as he nudged Nightbrace's shoulder a little, then all the other villains started to laugh at the Toiletnator.

"I want to be in the Brain's plans" said the Toiletnator, "I'm just as good as any of you people are."

Suddenly the computer screen automatically turned back on, and showed the image of the Brain along with the Gorilla.

"Sorry, that I caught you at a bad time" said the Brain, "but here are the coordinates to Titan Tower which the Gorilla is sending you by fax. And oh, I believe I do have some use of the Toiletnator."

"See, I told you the Brain would accept me" said the Toiletnator.

"So what do you propose to do?" asked Father, "He's been more of a problem than the Kids Next Door when it comes into ruining my plans."

"True" added the Brain, "but I think I have a solution to this dilemma. But I think you might be too risky to be in my plans, since you seem to have ruined Father's plans."

"Please, please, please!" begged the Toiletnator as he kneeled on his knees to the Brain, "I want to destroy the Kids Next Door. Number 4 is my greatest enemy!"

"Hmm, since you put it that way" said the Brain, "you can go and help destroy the KND Sector V tree house."

"Yea!" cheered the Toiletnator, "Finally, I'll get my revenge on Number 4."

"Yeah" said Mr. Boss, "just make sure you don't screw up any of the plans."


	2. The First Phase

Chapter 2: The First Phase

The scene opens with Father looking at a computer screen that had an image of the Brain on the other side along with the chess table in front of the Brain.

"You better know what you are doing here" said Father, "I have had quite some trouble with the Kids Next Door."

"Don't worry" said the Brain, "I understand where you have failed. You think you were dealing with mere pawns. But there is a saying that a pawn can become a knight, bishop castle or a queen."

"And how do you propose that I should stop Sector V from becoming those things?" asked Father.

"In chess" replied the Brain as he used its powers to move some pieces on the chess table, "you destroy the pawns first before they reach the other end of the chess table, or simply block their paths. I believe you have some incompetent loyalists who have failed countless times against these pawns of the Kids Next Door organization."

"And how do you know you won't fail?" asked Father, "Believe me; even my Delightful Children have failed me."

"Don't worry" said the Brain, "I have sent over the Gorilla to observe taking down this Sector V you speak of."

"He better do a good job" said Father, "oh I'll be red hot if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry" said the Brain, "you can count on me."

The scene then switches to a small transport that's carrying Mr. Boss, Nightbrace, the Toiletnator, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib, Maurice and a small squad of teenagers and the Gorilla driving the transport.

"Oh boy" said the Toiletnator in an excited mood, "we finally get to destroy Sector V."

"Well, we would have been able to destroy Sector V a long time ago if you haven't gotten in our way" said Mr. Wink.

"Yes indeed Mr. Wink" said Mr. Fib.

"Yea, those two are right" said Mr. Boss, "you are the one who causes more trouble for the adults than the Kids Next Door and their super powered allies."

"Will you three be quiet!" shouted the Gorilla, "Do you want the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil's help in defeating your enemies or not!"

"Alright, alright" said Mr. Boss, "just say it don't spray it."

"Uh, you guys go ahead and chat about our strategy in defeating Sector V" said Maurice as he was leaving for the bathroom, "I uh, have to do my business."

"Where's he going?" asked the Toiletnator.

"Never mind him" replied the Gorilla, "just remember what to do."

As Maurice went to a bathroom stall, he got out his communicator and tried to call Number 5. As Number 5 was sleeping in her room, her communicator rang and she picked it up.

"Abigail" said Maurice, "it's me. Father and his goons are hatching a major plot against the Kids Next Door and the Titans. I am giving you a warning to escape the tree house now."

"Don't worry" said Number 5 as she picked up her communicator, "I'll do my best to get my teammates out of here."

As Number 5 got up from her bed, she then pressed the emergency red alert button on the tree house, alerting the other operatives of Sector V to the main meeting room.

"I didn't authorize a red alert emergency" said Number 1 as he came into the main room.

"Look, this is very important" said Number 5, "I can explain."

"Explain that you woke me up at night" said Number 2, "while I was having the greatest dream of my entire life."

"Yea" said Number 4, "I want to know what's this all about."

"Maybe we're celebrating Christmas a few months early!" shouted Number 3.

"It's not that" said Number 5, "look, I just got some message from an informant that Father is plotting something against the Kids Next Door."

"Uh, guys you should come and see this" said Number 2 as he looked out the window to see a large transport hovering toward the tree house.

Meanwhile back on the transport, the Gorilla was wondering how on Earth did Sector V know that they were coming.

"I don't know how they knew we were coming" said the Gorilla as he noticed the alarms of the tree house."

"Who cares" said Mr. Boss, "at least we have their attention."

"Let's get going then" said Nightbrace as he got out his weapon, "I'm ready to clean some teeth."

As the transport hovered closer to the tree house, Number 5 pressed the defense buttons on the tree house. Suddenly a variety of weaponry emerged from the tree house with all sorts of guns and rocket launchers.

"Alright, fire!" shouted Number 1 to Number 5.

As Number 5 fired the weapon system, as the rockets and the rays were going to hit the transport, the Gorilla activated the transport's shields. The shields were too strong and the rockets and rays were stopped in their tracks. The transport then crashed right into the tree house and the squad of teenagers came out of the transport and started to fire and destroyed some parts of the tree house. As the dust emerged from the scene, Mr. Boss appeared from the smoke along with the Gorilla at his side.

"Where are they?" asked the Toiletnator as he came out of the transport, "I was hoping to achieve my vengeance against Number 4."

"You teenagers" said Mr. Boss to the squad of teenagers, "search the tree house."

"Yes sir" said one of the teenagers.

Meanwhile as the tree house was under attack, Sector V was in the hangar bay of the tree house.

"We have to get out of here" said Number 4.

"But where are we going to go to?" asked Number 2.

"How about Titan Tower?" asked Number 5.

"Good idea" replied Number 1 as he was getting onto a shuttle, "let's go team!"

As Sector V got onto the shuttle, the shuttle took off and fled the scene. Meanwhile, as the shuttle was leaving the area, the squad of teenagers along with the help of Nightbrace, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib, and the Toiletnator were finished in destroying the tree house.

"Well, what do you have to report?" asked Mr. Boss.

"We have searched everywhere" said Mr. Fib.

"And we can't find a trace of the Kids Next Door" said Mr. Wink.

"Hmm" said the Gorilla, "that's very strange. Well, continue with finishing up destroying the place. Get back to the transport when you are finished with your job."

"Yes sir" said everyone in the room.

As everyone was going about their business, the Gorilla then walked back into the transport and got out his communicator.

"We have some sort of a problem" said the Gorilla to the Brain on his communicator.

"And what might that be?" asked the Brain.

"Sector V could not have been found" replied the Gorilla.

"This can only mean one thing" said the Brain, "there might indeed be a spy among us who tipped off Sector V. Now do you remember anyone acting strangely prior to heading onto the tree house?"

"Now that you mention it" replied the Gorilla, "I am suspicious of one teenager that goes by the name of Maurice."

"Hmm" said the Brain, "I'll think about this recent discovery. You and your team continue with finishing up the first phase of our plans."

"Yes sir" said the Gorilla.

As the scene begins to fade, the Gorilla turns to Maurice and watches him in some suspicious manner. There is something that the Gorilla can't quite put his paw on, but something was indeed strange with Maurice.


	3. The Report on the First Phase

Chapter 3: The Report on the First Phase

After the attack on Sector V's tree house was a success, the Gorilla was at a meeting point with Father in a safe house Father's loyalists had built. Father was sitting at his desk while the Gorilla entered the room.

"I see everything went well with the first phase?" asked Father as he folded his hands and brought them to his face.

"Indeed" replied the Gorilla.

"I see you have sensed that something might be wrong" said Father, "tell me what's your problem."

"Well, we succeeded in dismantling the tree house of Sector V, but—" said the Gorilla.

"Continue" said Father.

"Sector V escaped from the tree house" said the Gorilla.

"How on Earth were members of Sector V be able to actually know that you were coming?" asked Father, "Well!"

Suddenly Father lid up red mad with his flames, but before he could raise his voice again, a computer screen came up with the Brain's image on it.

"I would restrain yourself" said the Brain, "reserve your energy. I suspect there might be a spy among your loyalists."

"But that can't possibly be" said Father in an astonished voice, "my loyalists are hard-working agents for the adult cause."

"It might be the only flaw you have" said the Brain, "someone within your inner circle is giving out all the information to our enemies. We can't let that happen."

"But how are you going to smoke out the traitor?" asked Father.

"That would be my job" replied a voice behind Father and the Gorilla.

Suddenly what looked like to be one of Father's Ice Cream men morphed into Madame Rogue.

"Madame Rogue shall be the one to find this traitor among us" said the Brain, "I suspect it might be one of the teenagers."

"That is what I also suspect" said the Gorilla, "right after one of your agents had to do his 'business', members of Sector V escaped their tree house before we could have a chance to stop them."

"Don't you worry" said Madame Rogue as she changed herself into a teenager with the armor on, "I'll find out just who it is."

"I have already sent Chad, Cree and Maurice to use the teenager army to assault the Titan tower" said Father, "after all, you have given me information that the Titans including the Titans East are having a meeting right now as we speak."

"That is why I am going to make sure Madame Rogue secretly oversees the ambush on the tower" said the Brain, "we're going to make sure this is going to be a success."

As Madame Rogue went with the remaining teenagers who were on a flying van heading toward the main fleet, Sector V was racing against time to head toward Titan Tower.

"We should arrive there soon" said Number 2 at the steering wheel.

"Good" said Number 1, "perhaps the Titans can help us with the recent attack on our tree house."

"We're closing in on the tower" said Number 5, "just several more minutes and we'll be there."

"Uh, guys, you should see this" said Number 4.

As members of Sector V looked out the window of their bus-like shuttle, they saw a huge fleet of teenagers.

"What the heck are they doing way out here?" asked Number 5.

"Are they here to throw a rainbow monkey party?" asked Number 3.

"I don't think so" said Number 1, "from the looks of it, they're just finishing off a military exercise of some sort."

As the bus-like shuttle was passing over the fleet of aircraft carriers and other battleships run by the teenagers Father employed, Cree, Chad and Maurice were on the flagship of the fleet. As Cree was about to sit down on her seat, an armored teenager came in with urgent news.

"Ma'am" said the teenager as he saluted to Cree, "we have reported a lone shuttle of some sort flying over this fleet."

"Put it on screen" said Cree.

As a computer screen appeared, an image showed the bus-like shuttle. As Cree took a closer look at the bus-like shuttle, she noticed it was carrying Sector V.

"Well, well, well" said Cree, "so Sector V did escape the tree house."

"Should we inform the Brain about this?" asked Chad.

"I think we can handle a small little shuttle on our own" replied Cree, "now I wonder how on Earth did the Gorilla screw things up back there."

"Uh, let's just say they got lucky" said Maurice as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"I'll prepare the fighters" said Chad as he went out of the room.

"I'll join you" added Cree.

As the two left the room, Maurice then got out his communicator and began to implementing some sort of distress call to Titan Tower. He then used a voice disguiser as a headphone and called in the Titans.

"This is Number 5 of the Kids Next Door" said Maurice using the voice disguiser.

"This is Aqualad" said Aqualad as he picked up the other line, "how can I help you?"

"Our shuttle crashed not far from your tower" replied Maurice still disguising his voice, "is it possible that you can get some of the Titans to pick us up?"

"No problem" replied Aqualad as he turned off his communicator.

"Who was that?" asked Robin as he came into the scene with the other Titans.

"It's Sector V of the Kids Next Door" relied Aqualad, "I don't know them, but I figure you might."

"We have to hurry" said Robin.

"We'll get to the t-sub" said Cyborg.

Meanwhile, as Maurice was putting away his communicator, Madame Rogue who was still disguised as an armored teenager secretly overheard the conversation.

"What are you doing here soldier?" asked Maurice to Madame Rogue.

"Uh, nothing sir" replied Madame Rogue then she was heading out the room, "I have to be going now."

"Few, that was close" said Maurice as Madame Rogue left the room.

Back on the shuttle carrying Sector V, Number 4 then noticed several teenager fighter jets on their tail.

"Uh, guys, we got a problem here" said Number 4.

"Number 2, evasive maneuvers now!" shouted Number 1.

"Roger that!" replied Number 2.

As Number 2 guided the shuttle, the fighter jets started to fire at the fleeing shuttle. Number 2 did his best to dodge the attack, but one of the engines on the shuttle was blown up by an oncoming rocket that was fired by one of the fighter jets.

"We're hit!" shouted Number 5.

"And it looks like we're going to sleep with the fishes!" shouted Number 2 as the shuttle was tumbling right down toward the ocean.

"Hey, look at those KN Dorks!" laughed one of the teenager pilots, "This is pretty easy!"

"They're just going to be sitting ducks from here on" said the leader of the squad.

As the shuttle seemed like it was about to crash into the ocean, the shuttle strangely remained afloat.

"Did we crash?" asked Number 2.

"Uh, I think we have to see this" said Number 5 as she looked out the window of the shuttle.

As the members of Sector V got of the shuttle, they found themselves on a large whale. As the whale rose to the surface, the teenagers who shot down the shuttle were shocked.

"Who cares that a stupid whale saved these KN Dorks from drowning!" shouted the leader of the squad, "Fire away!"

As the teenagers were able to fire at Sector V, rockets from nowhere came and destroyed the entire squadron of fighter jets. The teenagers of those jets were on parachutes falling down toward the ocean.

"I hope we weren't too late in receiving your distress call" said Robin to Number 5 as the t-sub emerged from the water to the surface.

"But I didn't send no distress signal, I mean sure" said Number 5.

"Come on" said Raven, "I don't want to be out here anymore."

"We can take you back to the tower" said Aqualad as he leaped out from the water and onto the whale.

As the Titans left the scene, the teenagers who were on a raft got a call from Cree. The leader of the squadron then answered.

"Did you defeat those KN Dorks?" asked Cree.

"No" replied the leader of the squadron, "we got shot down by the Titans. What do you think happen!"

"Uh" sighed Cree, "idiots! I'll send someone over ASAP to pick you up."

A few minutes later, a flying van lowered itself down toward the raft and picked up the pilots.

"I hear the Titans wasted your fighter jets" said a teenager who was really Madame Rogue in disguise.

"Yea, are you going to mock us for our failure?" asked the leader of the squadron.

"On the contrary" replied Madame Rogue as she changed herself back into her normal self, "I'm here to help you root out a traitor."


	4. The Sabotage

Chapter 4: The Sabotage

As the shuttle carrying the team of teenager pilots landed on the air craft carrier, Cree along with Chad were on the runway along with other armored teenagers waiting for them. When the hatch of the shuttle opened, they were shocked to see Madame Rogue standing in the entrance.

"Madame Rogue!" said Chad in an astonished voice as he kneeled down to her, "We did not expect you to be with us."

"You were never to expect me" said Madame Rogue as she stepped onto the carrier's platform, "I was on assignment by the Brain and Father to root out a spy within your group."

"A spy!" asked Cree in a astonished voice, "I can assure you we have no spies here that would cause any trouble."

"I would hope that you don't" said Madame Rogue, "but let's say there is a spy in your inner circle. Who would it be?"

"Uh, somebody who is being shown the ropes?" asked Chad.

"Absolutely" replied Madame Rogue as she walked up to Chad, "and I suspect a certain someone within your inner circle is the main culprit on giving the information to the enemy."

"But who would be the one to do this?" asked Cree.

After Cree made that statement, there were several explosions against the fleet the teenagers were commanding. Each of the explosives blew up, destroying all of the fighters and all of the ships. Madame Rogue could see a small ship fleeing from the explosion.

"Who the heck did this!" cried Chad as he was about to pull out some hair.

"Let me handle this" said Madame Rogue, "you two handle Father and the Brain."

As Cree and Chad went into the main command center on the aircraft carrier, Madame Rogue then got onto a motor boat which the teenagers provided her with. She then began to follow the ship that fled the explosions. The ship that was fleeing from the explosions had Maurice with the wheel. Maurice was heading straight toward Titan Tower and knew that someone was on his tail.

"So, you are a spy for the Titans, or perhaps for those pesky Kids Next Door?" asked Madame Rogue then she noticed the control panel on the motor boat which controlled the weapons. "So, let's see how you do against a few heat seeking missiles."

As she pressed the buttons on the control panel, the rockets emerged from the motor boat. When Maurice took a look from the mirror of the ship, he noticed two rockets coming toward him. He attempted to do several maneuvers to evade the rockets, but the rockets kept against Maurice. He then attempted to contact Titan Tower to receive any help, yet there didn't seem to be any signal coming from the tower as Madame Rogue was secretly jamming his signal as well. As the two rockets continued to close in on Maurice, he closed his eyes for just a second, but suddenly one of the rockets were destroyed. As Maurice turned around, an arrow hit the second rocket, destroying it before it could reach Maurice. When he turned around, he noticed a strange figure on the island with the Titan Tower. The strange figure on the island seemed to signal Maurice to come onto it, and as he finally arrived on the island, he noticed that it was Speedy of Titans East.

"So you were the one who destroyed those rockets?" asked Maurice.

"Yep" replied Speedy, "I'm Speedy of Titans East. I noticed that you were being chased by Madame Rogue from top of the tower."

"Uh, look" said Maurice, "this is just a temporary stop for me. After this, I'm heading off."

Meanwhile, back on the main aircraft carrier, Chad and Cree were in a secret room with the computer image of Father and another image of the Brain.

"What do you have to report?" asked Father, "Is everything going according to plan?"

"We, uh" replied Chad as sweat ran down his neck and forehead, "ran into some trouble."

"Let me guess" said the Brain, "you were sabotaged by somebody weren't you?"

"How did he know that?" whispered Cree to Chad.

"I know because I sent Madame Rogue" replied the Brain, "to investigate anything that might deal with a spy in Father's teenager army."

"Looks like you were right on the money with that" said Father then he turns to Chad and Cree, "I'm very disappointed with you two. You two were my top agents who were assigned to go against the Teen Titans."

"Don't be so hard on them" said the Brain, "you are equally responsible for this as well."

"You are blaming me for something that I didn't do?" asked Father in an astonished voice.

"Your failures are the reason why you haven't destroyed your enemies" replied the Brain, "as for Chad and Cree, I'm sending in a real general. General Immortal shall come to aid you with some of my elite soldiers along with a new set of fleet."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't run into the same type of trouble my two top agents went through" said Father.

"I can assure you that he won't" said the Brain.

"You two may go now" said Father to Chad and Cree, "and oh, give respect to General Immortal when he arrives with the fleet."

"Yes Father" said both Chad and Cree as they both bowed and left the scene.

The scene then changes to the Brain which Mala and General Immortal stand beside him.

"I told you I sensed some trouble" said Mala to the Brain.

"Don't worry" said the Brain, "this time we shall destroy the Titans. I just hope Father's Delightful Children won't have any problems directing an attack against the Kids Next Door moon base."

"I just hope they succeed so that I won't have to come in and baby sit them like I have to do with these teenagers who are loyal to Father" said General Immortal.

"Don't worry" said the Brain, "I'm sure you'll do fine."


	5. General Immortal Arrives

Chapter 5: General Immortal Arrives

As several hours finally passed, General Immortal arrived on the scene with his flagship which was a large battleship along with several of his fleet. The general then got onto a shuttle and it took off toward the carrier that Cree and Chad were on. Both Cree and Chad along with the remnants of their forces greeted General Immortal as they stood in traditional military positions and opening the welcome mat as General Immortal emerged from the shuttle.

"General Immortal" bowed Cree and Chad.

"I'm very disappointed with you two" said General Immortal, "your forces could have done some damage if it were not for a spy within your inner circle that you were trusting."

"It's about time you finally arrived" said Madame Rogue as she walked into the scene, "I had to deal with all of this incompetence with these two."

"I have noticed" added General Immortal.

"But it wasn't our fault!" protested Cree.

"Don't you dare snap back at me!" shouted General Immortal, "You very well should know that you should always suspect an enemy mole within your inner circle. That is why you continue to fail because of such moles."

"So what do you want us to do, general?" asked Chad.

"I want your ship to be beside my flagship and watch over the battle against the Titans" replied General Immortal, "if Sector V and the Titans and the enemy mole are in the Titan Tower, we can strike now."

"A wise choice" said Madame Rogue.

"And what do we do?" asked one of the teenagers to General Immortal.

"You?" laughed General Immortal, "You do nothing but watch and learn! Your incompetence of stamping out the enemy mole surrendered your rights to attack your enemy. Now you are under my control and my orders are to say that you do nothing throughout this battle! Understood?"

"Yes sir" sighed all of the teenagers along with Cree and Chad.

"Good" said General Immortal as he was walking back toward his shuttle, "I'll start directing the battle from my flagship. Madame Rogue shall make sure your incompetence doesn't interfere with my plans."

Meanwhile back at Titan Tower, Titans East and the Teen Titans along with Sector V were in the main room.

"So who was that you helped out awhile ago?" asked Number 1 to Speedy.

"It was somebody in trouble" replied Speedy, "so I did what I just did."

"Let's get back to business" said Robin.

"We're having our first meeting on our dealings against the Brotherhood of Evil" continued Robin, "and I can tell you that they are quite a bunch of baddies."

"But I'm more concern of their ties with Father and his minions" said Number 1.

"We don't seem to have any evidence of that" said Raven.

"But we saw those cruddy teenagers who work for Father organize a large armada of some type right outside the bay of this city" said Number 4.

"We should take their word over this" said Aqualad, "it's not like that Father's minions would move a large armada in attempt to attack us."

"Hmm, perhaps you are right" said Robin to Number 1, "Father does have the type of character that would form an alliance with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"And besides" added Number 1, "what better way for this Brotherhood of Evil to be more evil than to capture and use the entire adult population under their whim through someone like Father."

"So let's go out there and kick their butts!" shouted Number 4.

"I think we might be already too late" interrupted Speedy, "I heard and saw some explosions in the distance before I rescued the person fleeing from the scene."

"Say did you happen to get a good look at the person who fled the scene?" asked Number 5.

"Well, not really" replied Speedy, "when I saved his life, he thanked me and then just took off."

"Sounds like Maurice to me" whispered Number 5 to herself.

"Who?" asked Speedy.

"Uh, never mind" replied Number 5.

Suddenly Minos and Menos came from right outside the tower with urgent news.

"What's the problem?" asked Bumblebee.

"There is a large armada that's heading this way" said Minos.

"I thought you said that armada was destroyed" said Number 5 to Speedy.

"I did" said Speedy.

"Let's take a closer look at who's behind this armada" said Number 1 as he took out his binoculars., "I can see Cree and Chad in one of the ships, but I don't know who is the old guy on the high tech battleship really is."

"It must be General Immortal" said Raven.

"I don't think we can take them all on" said Cyborg.

"We have to find a way to get out of here and fast" said Number 2.

"We'll combine your ship with the T-sub and use it as a space shuttle" said Robin.

"Let's get cracking then" said Cyborg.

As the Titans and Sector V were combining their ships together, General Immortal was finally ready to make his move against Titan Tower. But before General Immortal could even give out his command, a computer screen popped up with the image of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"This better be important" said General Immortal as he was sitting in his command chair in the command center on his flagship, "I'm about to annihilate the Titans."

"We have been waiting for your guidance to launch our attack against the Kids Next Door Moon Base" said the Delightful Children, "and Father is most impatient about it."

"Your Father needs to learn about patience" said General Immortal, "it is one reason why he along with you have failed as well."

"Very well then" said the Delightful Children, "have it your way."

"Bah!" shouted General Immortal as he turned off the computer monitor, "Incompetent fools! On with the battle!"

"Uh, general" said one of the soldiers as he learned over the general, "you are not going to like this."

Suddenly the computer monitor came on again with a strange shuttle leaving Titan Tower and heading toward space.

"Looks like Sector V is helping the Titans" asid Cree as she looked at it with her binoculars, "time to chase them down. Ready to come along Chad?"

"The pleasure is all mine" said Chad.

As both of them were heading toward their vehicles, Madame Rogue and several soldiers from the Brotherhood of Evil stood in their path.

"Out of our way!" shouted Cree.

"Or you'll what?" asked Madame Rogue, "It is your own incompetence that allowed your own forces to be destroyed by an enemy mole. Why should I let them pass?"

"Let them pass" said General Immortal as he interrupted her through her communicator, "I think I know what they are doing. Let them prove their loyalty to us."

"Very well then general" said Madame Rogue as she turned off her communicator, "you two may go at your own risk."

As Madame Rogue signaled the soldiers to stand aside and allow Cree and Chad get onto their vehicles, Chad and Cree took off and began to chase down Sector V and the Titans. Meanwhile, Father was having a secret meeting with the Brain and Mala in his secret compound.

"I'm very displeased to see where this has been going" said Father to the Brain, "if you want to subvert the adult population under your whim, you have to produce some results to convince me."

"Don't worry Father" said the Brain, "we'll be delivering it."

"Uh, sir" whispered Mala to the Brain, "General Immortal and Madame Rogue ran into some trouble. It seems that Sector V and the Titans fled Titan Tower before General Immortal could arrive. Apparently it was because the Delightful Children called him and allowed them to get away."

"What!" shouted Father as he lid up and slammed his fist on the table, "I thought this general of yours was the best!"

"Patience Father" said the Brain, "in due time we shall receive some results. I did hear reports that two of your best agents are chasing Sector V and the Titans down."

"Good" said Father as he calmed down, "send me some report when we get the results."


	6. The Chase

Chapter 6: The Chase

The ship that was carrying Sector V and the Titans was traveling at high speed as it exited Earth's atmosphere and headed toward the Kids Next Door Moon Base. The ship was being chased by Chad and Cree who were close behind in their teenager vehicles.

"We're closing in on them" said Chad as he began starting up his targeting system.

"Don't fail me" said General Immortal on Chad's communicator, "you failed me once. I expect positive results from this."

"Yea, yea" said Cree as she was also setting up her targeting system, "we get it old man."

"Well don't fail at all in the first place" said General Immortal, "that was your first mistake."

"Can we stop chatting and get to the shooting already?" asked Chad as he finally had his targeting system up and running.

Meanwhile, on the ship that was carrying Sector V and the Titans, Beast Boy noticed that there were two ships following them and he walked toward Number 2 and Cyborg who were at the controls.

"Uh, guys" said Beast Boy, "it looks like we have company."

"We know that already" said Number 2.

"We need somebody at the turrets" said Cyborg, "any volunteers?"

"I'll use my arrows at them" replied Speedy as he stepped in.

"And I'll man the turret" said Number 4.

"Then get cracking" said Robin.

As Number 4 and Speedy got into their positions, they saw that Chad and Cree were coming on fast. Both of them began firing on the ship that was carrying Sector V and the Titans. Speedy fired back by firing several of his arrows at Chad, but Chad managed to dodge the arrows. Number 4 then got onto the turret and began to fire at Cree as she was trying to get closer to the ship. Cree dodged the attacks as best as she could, but some of the blasts from the turret hit her ship and damaged it.

"My targeting system is going down" said Cree, "and the shields as well."

"I think we might need some backup here" said Chad to General Immortal on his communicator.

"Incompetence!" shouted General Immortal as he got out his communicator to contact the Delightful Children, "Fine. Take the easy way out and let others do it for yourself!"

"This better be good" said the Delightful Children, 'we're about to launch our space station at the moon base."

"Our friends Chad and Cree need some assistance in their chase against Sector V and the Titans" said General Immortal, "perhaps if you could send in some extra fighters to aid them."

"Fine" said the Delightful Children, "we would rather destroy the Kids Next Door ourselves. But I think we should let our drones be our eyes to the deed."

"Then get to it already" said General Immortal as he turned off the communicator.

As Chad and Cree kept on the chase against Sector V and the Titans, they were having trouble as their shields were getting low. Some of Speedy's arrows managed to hit Chad's ship, damaging it along with Cree. The hull on Cree's ship was being damaged by the arrows and she did her best to avoid them. As they both felt that their ships were about to be destroyed, some of the Delightful Children's fighters emerged from secret stations and aided Chad and Cree.

"It's about time" said Cree, "we were getting our butts kicked by trying to attack that stupid ship."

"Well" said the Delightful Children as they called on Cree and Chad's communicators, "General Immortal insisted that we would aid you in destroying those Kids Next Door and the Titans."

"Just make sure your drone fighters are not weak" said Chad, "or there'll be trouble for the both of us."

"Oh, don't worry" said the Delightful Children as they instructed some technicians to began pressing buttons, "we'll join you shortly."

As Chad, Cree and the drone fighters kept on the chase against Sector V and the Titans, the ship carrying them was running into some trouble. A large rocket of some sort had hit the ship.

"What's the damage?" asked Number 1 as he held on to some parts of the ship.

"We're hit pretty hard" said Raven.

"Is there no way to repair it?" asked Number 1.

"I believe I can solve it" replied Bumblebee as she shrank into the size of the incest.

"The damage seems to be in our central core" said Number 5, "think you can get to it and fix it?"

"No problem" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then worked her way into the ship and found the core of the ship. The ship's core had been damaged by the rocket that was fired by one of the drone fighters. She then used her weapons and then repaired the damage and then went back to where the others were.

"The power from the core is back to normal" said Number 2 as he looked on the data on the console.

"I think we have some company" said Cyborg.

Suddenly a large space station came out of nowhere right in front of the ship.

"Greetings Kids Next Door and KND allies" said the Delightful Children on the inner com, "we have instructed Chad and Cree to stop chasing you. Now if you don't mind in coming in quietly."

"You're going to have to destroy us first before you can do anything" said Number 1.

"We have decided to change our tactics" said the Delightful Children, "activate the tracker beam!"

Suddenly a strange blue light from nowhere came and hits the ship. The ship began to pull into the large space station the Delightful Children were controlling.

"What's happening?" asked Starfire.

"Looks like we're being pulled in" replied Aqualad.

"Whatever happens" said Robin, "we should prepare to fight the Delightful Children and their forces."

"Understood" said Number 1, "we should also come up with a plan to destroy the space station as well."

"Can't we just escape?" asked Number 5, "You know? To the moon base?"

"I'm afraid there are not enough escape pods for everybody" replied Number 1, "we're going to have to come up with a plan if we want to confront the Delightful Children. Now be prepared for battle stations!"


	7. The Delightful Children’s Mistake

Chapter 7: The Delightful Children's Mistake

When the ship that was carrying Sector V and the Titans was being pulled into the space station, General Immortal called in on the Delightful Children through his communicator.

"This better be good" said the Delightful Children, "we're pulling in Sector V and the Titans as we speak."

"I do not believe that is such a wise idea" said General Immortal, "you see it would be unwise to invite an enemy in unless if you are prepared to deal with them."

"We are quite well aware of that" said the Delightful Children, "nothing can absolutely go wrong with this. We promise."

"Your promise better hold out" said General Immortal, "if the Titans and their allies manage to escape and leave your space station in ruins, then you have failed to keep your promise."

"We don't need someone as old as you telling us what to do" said the Delightful Children, "we do it our way! And we always have done it our way!"

"But what about the Brain's ultimate plan?" asked General Immortal.

"Forget the Brain!" replied the Delightful Children, "We don't need to listen to a pink mush to tell us what to do!"

"This is most serious" said General Immortal as he was preparing to notify both the Brain and Father.

As General Immortal was about to call to notify the Brain, the ship carrying Sector V and the Titans was pulled in by the tracker beam and several robotic soldiers were ready to take Sector V and the Titans captive. The ship lands right in the hangar bay and as some of the robotic soldiers were approaching the ship, an arrow from the entrance of the ship destroys one of the robotic soldiers and Sector V led by Number 1 leaps out and began firing at the robotic soldiers. The Titans went to action and began to destroy the robotic soldiers.

"What's going on down there?" asked the Delightful Children as they were in their secret room on the space station.

The Titans continued their path toward the tracker beam's control center.

"Menos, Minos" said Robin, "see if you can disable the tracker beam."

"You got it" said Menos.

Menos and Minos went with great speed toward the area where the tracker beam was located. They quickly then disabled the controls of the tracker beam and raced back, knocking several robotic soldiers on their way. The other Titans were busy fighting off the robotic soldiers and were heading back toward the ship, while Sector V was getting ready to start up the ship.

"Come on" said Number 2 to the group of Titans, "we have to get off this ship now."

"That's a pretty good idea" said Cyborg as he blasted a robotic soldier with his laser cannon, "this place is beginning to fall apart."

"Come on" said Robin, "let's get out of here."

The rest of the Titans then got onto the ship and the ship took off and heads toward the Kids Next Door moon base. Meanwhile, the Brain and Father were quite upset of the news General Immortal had given about the Delightful Children and their fatal mistake.

"This is always like them" said Father as he slammed his fist on his table, "those incompetent children of mine are of no use."

"I agree" said the Brain, "the Delightful Children were quite rude in mentioning that I was a pile of pink mush. I am most displeased in their attitude toward our authority."

"That's just like it with them" said Father, "it's always doing it their way and not anybody else's way."

"I have noticed" said the Brain, "if the Delightful Children were smart enough, they wouldn't have allowed the Titans or Sector V of the Kids Next Door to escape or make it so easy to get out alive."

"Looks like I'll have to ground the Delightful Children for at least several months" said Father as he picked up his communicator.

"Wise decision" said the Brain.

"But what about the attack on the moon base?" asked Mala to the Brain.

"The attack on the moon base will go as scheduled" replied the Brain, "I have several of my battleships will be launched shortly. Perhaps acquiring Chad and Cree as the leadership of the fleet should prove to them to be more competent than the Delightful Children."

"Wise decision" said Mala as he was leaving the scene.

Meanwhile, back on the ship that was carrying Sector V and the Titans, everybody on the ship was giving each other a pat on the back for escaping the Delightful Children.

"Man" said Number 4, "I can't believe how easy that was. Those Delightful Dorks must be slipping badly."

"I would say their space station has slipped into ruins" said Number 2 as he attempted to make a pun, "get it. Slipped? Ruins?"

"That was even worse than any of the jokes made by Beast Boy" said Raven.

"Yea" said Number 5, "I bet Beast Boy's jokes have more entertainment than your lame puns."

"Knock off" said Number 1, "we're almost there."

"I'll get the communications to the moon base right now" said Aqualad as he was helping Number 2 getting the communications on-line.

Suddenly an image of Number 86 popped up on the computer screen.

"This better be important" said Number 86, "say who are those other teenagers with you? Are they apart of Father's organization?"

"No" replied Speedy, "we're Titans East."

"Hmm, I do recall Sector V allying with the Teen Titans" said Number 86, "but since you are friends of the original Titans, I guess you mean no harm. But we're still going to do the security screening on you Titans East, no acceptions. Number 86 out."

The ship then finally made its way to the moon base and landed in the hangar bay. Number 86 was there with her squad ready to greet Sector V and the Titans. As Sector V got out, Number 86 and Number 1 walked together along with Robin.

"Now what's this I hear about of an allege attack on the Kids Next Door moon base?" asked Number 86.

"We have already had our tree house been destroyed by the organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil" said Number 1, "and we have heard they have allied themselves with Father."

"Hmm" said Number 86, "that might explain why there have been no major problems with our enemies recently."

"Then we need to prepare to fight them this time around" said Robin.

"Then get going and guide our defense forces already!" shouted Number 86 right up on Robin's face.


	8. Assault on the Moon Base

Chapter 8: Assault on the Moon Base

The two ships that Chad and Cree were on had arrived on the flagship of which the Brotherhood of Evil had built and were greeted by Mala and several robotic soldiers.

"Is everything ready for the assault?" asked Cree.

"Absolutely" replied Mala as the two began to walk with him and the soldiers to their post.

"Excellent" said Chad, "this shall be the ultimate fall of those Kids Next Dorks."

Meanwhile, back on the moon base, Number 362 was getting the troops ready in defense positions.

"Alright Kids Next Door" said Number 362, "we're about to take on a large armada that will invade and occupy the moon base. We have Sector V and the Teen Titans to thank us for warning of this impending invasion and assault."

"So let's get to your defense positions, now!" shouted Number 86.

As everybody got into their ships and took off along with getting in defensive positions with the turrents, Number 362 was shown through where the Titans and Sector V were waiting for her along with Number 86 walking beside her.

"Glad you warned us about this assault by Father" said Number 362.

"It's not just Father whose doing this" said Number 1, "as we have gotten our information from the Titans, an organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil have formed an alliance with Father and are supplying Father with the means of attacking the moon base as they have already sent a team to destroy our tree house."

"Then we need to hold back and defend the oncoming forces as long as we can" said Number 362.

"What type of plan do you have that would sabotage the efforts of the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Robin.

"We have secretly been working on stealth technology which some of our operatives have hacked into adult facilities" said Number 362, "and we aim to use this technology as a way to sneak onboard the flagship you Titans and Sector V to take down the main ship."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Cyborg, "let's go then."

"Somehow I kind of feel this plan might fall apart" said Raven looking dim as ever.

"You always say that" said Beast Boy.

"Well, we're not going to stop the Brotherhood of Evil or Father by just standing around and arguing about Number 362's plan" said Number 1, "so let's move out!"

Number 362 along with Number 86 and her squad escorted the Titans and Sector V to a top secret location on the moon base which no body has ever entered except for the top elite of the KND. They were then escorted to a hangar where a strange ship was waiting for them. The Titans and Sector V then got onto the ship and started it up. The ship then took off and headed straight toward the oncoming armada that was already launching several fighters from the hangar bays of various ships. The scene then switches to where Chad and Cree are on high arm chairs watching the battle and Mala directing communications below.

"There doesn't seem to be that much trouble of knocking out their defense" said Mala, "they are all unprepared for this fight despite Sector V and the Titans from reaching the moon base to warn them."

"Continue to give orders to the fighters" said Cree, "and when their defenses are down; prepare an escort for the troop transports."

"Everything is going according to plan" said Mala as he got back to work, "the Brain and Father would be most pleased."

The scene then switches to where the stealth ship is slowly making its way toward the flagship of the armada.

"Are we there yet?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not by a long shot" replied Number 2, "maybe at least a few more minutes."

"Looks like the hangar of the flagship is coming up" said Aqualad.

"Then we need to prepare to fight our way through" said Robin as he got out his fighting rod.

The stealth ship finally made it to the hangar bay of the flagship. The robotic soldiers guarding the hangar bay didn't notice anything strange, but were then knocked out by Bumblebee and Cyborg as they got out of the stealth ship. They then directed the others to come out from the ship and suddenly the other robotic soldiers from above began to notice and started to fire at the Titans and Sector V. Starfire then fired several star bolts, destroying the robotic soldiers, while as other robotic soldiers were coming to their aid, Raven used her powers and threw the robotic soldiers right toward the wall and to the ground again. Everything was clear for the Titans and Sector V and they began to move out. Meanwhile, back at the command center, Chad noticed something was up with the hangar bay.

"What's going on down there with the hangar bay?" asked Chad, "It better be no those Kids Next Dorks or their friends the Teen Titans."

"I'll send some robotic soldiers to check the situation out" replied Mala as he was pressing the buttons on the computer console.

As the Titans and Sector V were battling their way to the command post of the flagship, they were fighting fiercely as the robotic soldiers were trying to attack them with everything they got. The robotic soldiers attempted to try to hold them back, but couldn't as the Titans and Sector V pushed toward them and got very close to the command post of the flagship. Cyborg fired his laser cannon while Speedy fired his arrow knocking down the door to the command post down. The robotic soldiers then fired on the Titans and Sector V, but they dodged the oncoming attack and moved forward to the two arm chairs in the center. As Robin and Aqualad turned the chairs the other way around, they were shocked to notice that no body was there.

"Looking for us?" asked Chad as he was in his armor beside Cree along with Mala and several robotic soldiers.

"It's time to put you Kids Next Dorks in your place" replied Cree, "and for you Titans, we true teenagers get to try you for treason."

"I think the wisest decision would be to put your weapons down if you have weapons or just surrender yourselves" said Mala.

"Not going to happen" said Cyborg.

Cyborg then fires his laser cannon at Mala, sending Mala crashing into several robotic soldiers. The robotic soldiers then get up and charge at the Titans, while Cree and Chad go into battle against Sector V. Bumblebee used her powers to fire her lasers at several robotic soldiers, while Menos and Minos raced toward several robotic soldiers and with their powers knocked several of them down. Beast Boy changed himself into a kangaroo and joined Aqualad and knocked down several robotic soldiers as they tried to attack them. Speedy fired his arrows at the oncoming robotic soldiers, while Raven used her powers to attack the robotic soldiers. As the other Titans got to fighting off the robotic soldiers, Sector V was having problems of their own battling Chad and Cree. Chad fired his laser that was attached to his armor against Number 1, but Number 1 dodged the attacks and fired his weapon at Chad, destroying the attached laser. Chad then attempted to do some melee attacks on Number 1, but he was unaware that Number 4 was right behind him and was knocked out by Number 4.

"You pathetic Kids Next Dorks are going to pay" said Cree as she was dodging Number 5's attacks.

"The only one who is going to pay is you" said Number 5 as she managed to kick Cree in the chest, sending Cree across the room and hitting the wall.

"Well, it looks like everything seems to have slipped right into ruins" said Number 2.

"Don't try that lame pun again" said Number 5.

"I was only trying to be humorous" added Number 2.

As Numbers 2 and 5 kept on arguing, Chad slowly recovered from the attack and noticed Number 1 and 4 were heading to stop the argument. Chad noticed that the Titans were still fighting off the robotic soldiers and began to sneak toward Mala and woke up him.

"We need to get out of here" whispered Chad to Mala.

"A wise decision" said Mala as he got up and started to head toward Cree.

Mala then grabbed Cree who was too exhausted to move and carried her out of the battle along with Chad. They then headed toward the hangar bay and escaped on one of the ships and fled the battle which most of their ships were being destroyed by the Kids Next Door. When the Titans were finished with their battle, they noticed that Mala, Chad and Cree were gone.

"Where did those three go?" asked Robin to Number 1.

"Well, we would have watched them carefully if Number 2 and 5 here didn't get into an argument" said Number 1.

"We'll track them down later" said Cyborg, "let's get the heck out of here."

"You got that right" said Number 2.

The Titans and Sector V went back to the hangar bay and onto the stealth ship and left the flagship. The ship then went toward the moon base and was greeted by Number 362, 86 and her squad.

"It seems that you got their attention" said Number 362 as the Titans and Sector V were coming out from the ship, "well done."

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Evil, Father and the Brain were upset with the recent developments of their plans.

"I can't believe your plans failed" said Father to the Brain, "I thought you were suppose to be some sort of a genius of some sort."

"I am" said the Brain, "this was just a small flaw that I need to fix."

"Small!" cried Father as he fired up, "I have been trying to destroy the Kids Next Door for as long as I can remember. And you call flaws in failed plans, small!"

"Well then" said the Brain, "if you believe you have a better plan, I would like to hear it."

"I have contacts with other super powerful villains in other universes besides myself" said Father, "I believe we can devise up an ultimate plan to destroy all of our enemies once and for all."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked the Brain.

"With this new invention I my loyalists intend to create" replied Father as he showed the Brain the blueprints of the invention.

"This plan of yours better work" said the Brain as he studied the blueprints.

"Oh it will, it will" said Father, "just you wait and see. Those Kids Next Door and any others who stand in our way will soon feel our wraith."

The scene then ends with Father giving an evil laugh and fades.


End file.
